Happy Christmas
by ProudToBeSlytherin
Summary: (This is a smutty fic) It's Christmas Day and Sirius and Maddie exchange presents. No one has ever given Sirius something so meaningful, the same goes for the present he gave to his girlfriend of two years. T for sexual content but no ouright sex. SiriusXOC


**Fair warning my dear, this fic is quite smutty ;)**

Very few people stayed at Hogwarts over the Christmas break. Out of the ones that did, Maddie and Sirius were the only sixth year Gryfindors. In fact, only about five Gryfindors stayed at school. Sirius and Maddie had been dating for two consecutive years. They dated for a bit in their third year, but Maddie broke up with him in suspicion of him cheating on her. When they both got back to school the following September it became clear that they couldn't be without each other anymore.

On Christmas Day, Maddie was sat in front of the fire, wrapping the present she'd made for her boyfriend. She was dressed in jeans and the black jumper that used to belong to him until she claimed it as her own the year prior. Just as she was about to finish wrapping the present, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

"Hello darling." Sirius' suave and soothing voice said behind her. She practically melted into his arms, leaning against him and resting her head in his chest she looked up at him. He placed a soft, gentle kiss on her lips before saying with a smile, "Happy Christmas."

She smiled back at him, "Happy Christmas, love." Maddie sat up and completed the wrapping his present. Turning to face him, a wide and slightly child like smile was dancing on her lips. "Would you like your present now or later."

Sirius felt himself smile more. He always did when she smiled. It was an involuntary reflex. Seeing her just the slightest bit happy warmed his heart. "How about now?"

Maddie grabbed the present from behind her and handed it to him. Sirius held it in his hands and admired how much care and time she put into the wrapping before he (not so delicately) ripped it off. Now visible was a perfectly painted oak tree.

On the top of the canvas, written in neat cursive letters which he immediately recognized as her handwriting, read 'The New Black Family Tree'. Just below were two painted faces that clearly and precisely depicted the two teens. Sirius looked up at her. No one had ever done something so nice and so meaningful for him in his whole life. She smiled nervously at his blank and surprised expression.

"Do you like it?" Maddie asked timidly

Sirius, placing the wonderful present next to him, captured her in his arms and held her close, placing his face in the crook of her neck. "I love it." He said, "I love you."

She happily hugged him back, smiling widely, "I love you too. I'm so glad you like it."

Sirius sat up and slipped his hand under her brown hair, cupping her face slightly. He pressed his lips against hers, their eyes simultaneously closing. Maddie wrapped her arms around his neck, moving closer to him. Placing his other hand on her waits, Sirius ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth, feeling blush rise to her cheeks. No, it wasn't the first time they'd done something like this. But it seemed that every time they did, something got in the way. Weather it was a teacher walking by or one of their friends teasing them, they couldn't seem to have much alone time.

Maddie suddenly felt his hand begin to move from her waist up her sides. He hesitated when his hands reached the side of her torso, next to her chest, waiting for her to object. When she didn't, he pulled away from the kiss to look at her. Biting her lip, Maddie looked back at him and blushed. Honestly, she was a bit worried about regretting what Sirius clearly wanted to do in the future. But she loved him, and he loved her, so there wasn't much of a chance she would. Pushing all her doubts aside, she leaned in and kissed him again.

Kissing her back, Sirius moved his hand that last little bit so he was now holding one of her breast in his hand. Feeling him touching her for the first time, Maddie kissed him harder. Sirius began to slowly kneed her chest in his hand. He let his hand slide down to her other breast to give attention to both simultaneously. She moaned into his mouth, blushing immediately. Sirius smirked a bit, pulling completely away from her and standing up and holding his hand out.

"Come 'ere, love." he said. Maddie took his hand and let him easily pull her to her feet. Once she was up, Sirius held her bridal style, making her laugh, and carried her upstairs to the boys dorm.

"I've never been in here before." she said quietly as they approached the door.

Sirius shrugged, "It's nothing too special."

Somehow managing to open the door, he carried her into the room he shared with the rest of the Marauders (who thankfully were at home). Maddie's eyes took in the room, easily identifying which bed was who's. She felt her heart leap into her throat when she saw the bed Sirius clearly occupied. On the bedside table was a small picture frame with a picture of the couple in it. Stuck on the top of the canapy, right above where his head would rest at night, was a picture he took of her a year earlier. Suddenly, he became aware that she could now see these things and became embarrassed.

"... um..." was all he could think of to say.

She kissed his cheek, "I love you so much."

He smiled at her, relieved she didn't think badly of him (why would she?). "I love you more."

Laying her down on his bed, he climbed on top of her an began kissing down her neck. Maddie ran her hands through his hair, moaning and pressing her hips against his slightly. Sirius felt his trousers getting tighter and tighter the more she moaned beneath him. Smiling when she felt him growing at her actions, she looked at him, biting her lip. He raised an eyebrow at her to try and distract her from the blush that was beginning to sneak onto his face.

"Why do you look so mischievous?" he asked her.

His question made her giggle, "I don't know what you're talking about, baby." she responded

Sirius kissed down her neck roughly, pinning her down to the bed so she couldn't squirm. She gasped at his sudden is actions. "Tell me." he said, growling a bit on her skin

She moaned a bit more, "I d-don't know." Maddie managed to say in response. Smirking a bit, Sirius sat up so he was straddling her and expertly slipped off both her jumper and his T-shirt. "You're a little too good at this, are you sure you haven't cheated on me?"

"I would never." he said, placing a kiss on her lips, "I guess I'm just a natural." Sirius winked at her before kissing her neck again and kneading her now almost bare chest.

**Time skip because I feel awkward writing smut at my grandparents house**

Laying next to each other, the only sound Maddie and Sirius could hear was the sound of their heavy breathing. Looking at her boyfriend, Maddie smiled a bit. His eyes were now closed, though he was still awake. She watched his toned chest rapidly rise and fall, slowing down a bit as time passed. Wrapping her arms around his torso, she moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest. Opening his eyes, he smiled at her and placed a kiss on her forehead before hugging her waist. She looked at him and giggled.

"This better not have been my only Christmas present." Maddie said

Sirius smiled at her, "Hold on one second." he said before getting up, slipping his boxers on, and kneeling down beside the bed. She lay on her side and watched him pull out a box with just a piece of tape to keep it closed.

"What beautiful wrapping." she said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes at her and handed her the box which was _much_ heavier than she thought it would be. "You'll see why when you open it."

So Maddie took the tape off and opened the box, gasping when she saw what was inside. Laying in the box was a grey, fluffy, kitten, that reminded her of the one she got in her first year. A few months after she started dating Sirius, her cat, Lola, had died. He knew how upset she was about the death of her cat, but she never expected him to buy her one. Especially one that looked so much like Lola. Holding the small kitten, she felt tears threatening to show.

"Don't cry love." he said, sitting next to her and holding her, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, stupid." she said, looking at him, "I love her. I love you."

He kissed her and smiled, "I love you too, Maddie."


End file.
